


Fate One Shots

by Rougethecat



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Character Death, Deja Vu, Enkidu is reincarnated, Established Relationship, Fluff, Incest, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Master & Servant, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Reincarnation, Sleepy Cuddles, Sorry Not Sorry, Sort Of, guys I've rped too much smut and fluff, i need my dose of angst, its a long story, mentioned Medb | Rider, more of a drabble, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-01 13:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rougethecat/pseuds/Rougethecat
Summary: A bunch of one-shots from different AUs and whatnot. Completely different from the old version, which is set in its own little world.Fate One Shots "Prototype" is now called "The Shenanigans of a Nameless Master".





	1. Goodbye to Him and Hello to Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To think that he would die, Enki thought it was impossible. Maybe because they were raised to believe so.
> 
> There was absolutely no way Gilgamesh would die right? Right?
> 
> They were wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna explain a few things here. I'm pretty sure it's not possible in the fate universe, but I liked the idea.
> 
> Enki is basically a reincarnation of Enkidu. Or well, their body was modeled after the clay doll itself. The family that made the doll used a human child to per say...give it a soul.
> 
> Enki doesn't remember anything much about their past before they were killed and became...Enki. They can remember a few things but it doesn't bring them pleasant memories. As for their life as Enkidu? No memories at all. They cannot remember anything.

“Ar...cher...” Enki’s eyes widened as they watched with their own eyes.

 

In front of them was the blond Servant they had summoned, the so-called “key” to winning this Grail War, killed in front of their very own grey eyes.

 

“Gil…!” The cry could not help but rip itself from their throat.

 

Without a thought, they started to run towards the bleeding Archer. Enki didn’t hear the Master’s voice telling his Servant to stop. Inwardly, they were grateful to be able to rush to the dying Servant.

 

“Gil!” Their body trembled as they fell to their knees, tears falling from their eyes.

 

“Y-You promised,” They wrapped their arms around the golden-haired male, sobbing, “you promised me to show the world, Gil…”

 

Here Enki was, holding the blond in their arms, crying like a child. They didn’t care if blood stained the clothes they wore, nor the red color that stained their green hair.

 

They held the armored hand that reached out to cup their cheek, looking down at the fallen King of Heroes. His slicked-back blond hair was messy and stained with his own blood. His face, once twisted with anger at his defeat, now saddened by the sight of the green-haired Master who looked so much like his old friend. This Master, whom he’d grew fond of and whom he fell in love with.

 

So here he laid in a pool of his own blood, being watched by the mongrel that killed him. Damn, it still pissed him off. But the fact that Enki was right in front of him, crying, pissed him off even more. For the first in perhaps a long time, he was angry at himself. He could’ve given his all just to stay with Enki, yet…

 

All he could do was mumble out something close to an apology and pulled his Master into a kiss. One last time. One last time before he was sent back to the Throne of Heroes.

 

The only thing that was left of him was their memories and the lingering sensation on their lips. Enki started at the spot where the golden Archer once laid, unable to stop the tears that fell from their grey eyes. 

 

They parted their lips to cry out of grief, only to be cut off by a blade piercing their body. A started gasp left the young Master’s throat, gripping the aura on their chest. where blood leaked out from the wound. The blade slid out, causing their body to jerk slightly before they fell with a flop. Their eyes softened, familiar with this feeling.

 

This is…

 

Enki started at the cold concrete underneath them. How happy they suddenly felt, to be where they should be. Dead. Not alive and walking in this body but dead.

 

Yet…

 

They wish…They wished that could’ve died in a meadow, where the grass was green and the scent of the earth surrounded them.


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been many years since the day he found himself lost, the day that a sorceress named Skaði took him under his wing. Years since he's been captured by the enemy. Years since the iron bracelets were clasped around his wrists and prevented him from using magic, with the last reminder of the family he left behind taken from him.
> 
> And he was powerless to do so. And as the years went on, he forgot an already hazy memory.
> 
> Then he was claimed by the king as his personal slave, then his secret lover.
> 
> And now all the pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place, whether he liked it or not.
> 
> (ft. one-sided Medb/Culter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this a slave AU combined with a Fantasy Royal AU. A few things.  
> -This is basically a human AU so I made all the Cus bros  
> -the only fantasy part is the use of magic, which is seen as sinful/looked down upon in the kingdoms  
> -it was going to be lots of smut and cute moments but the person I've been roleplaying with kinda just went POOF! They're pretty busy lol  
> -Culter is in an arranged marriage with Medb (she loves him. He does not.).  
> -I have backstories for everyone but Culter but that's because Culter is RPed by my friend and I was like "hey if you want you can make up his backstory" but they never replied. Either they never saw it or... Well, since it's dead I get to make his backstory now (hehe)
> 
> also, it's incest... I'm sorry.

“Calhoun! Calhoun!” A small child with dark blue hair hugged a ten-year-old boy cutting up a potato.

 

“Cuno!” The lighter blue-haired boy exclaims, stopping what he was doing, “You scared me! I could’ve accidentally cut myself!”

 

“Sorry…” The younger brother mumbles, letting go of the other.

 

“Eh? Don’t get so beat up about it,” he ruffed that dark blue hair with his clean hand, “just don’t surprise me like that.”

 

“What’s for lunch?”

“Stew.”

“Again?” Cuno, short for Cunobelinus, stuck out his tongue.

 

Though the stew varied on the ingredients, it was getting tiring to eat it all the time.

 

“That’s all I can make…” Calhoun sighed, “We could toast some bread…”

 

“I want meat.” Cuno huffed, “a big piece!”

 

“I can try…” the elder brother, only ten years old at the time, sighed before hissing his pain.

 

“Ow!” He held his now bleeding finger, about to put the bloody finger in his mouth until the younger brother grabbed it.

 

“Cuno-?!” 

 

Calhoun was surprised as he saw his own brother put the finger in his mouth.

 

“Oi!” he pulled the finger out of Cuno’s mouth, “why’d you do that for?”

 

“Because you're bleeding!” The six-year-old replied.

 

“I could’ve washed it!”

 

“But it’s okay right?” He grabbed the finger to look at it.

 

“Eh? Yeah? It’s not bleeding that much.”

 

“What’s going on?” The eldest brother, Setanta, walked in while holding their youngest brother in his arms.

 

“I cut my finger,” Calhoun reports.

 

“I helped him,” Cunobelinus added.

 

“Putting my finger in your mouth is _not_ helping you, idiot.” The ten-year-old grabbed his brother and rifled his hair, causing the poor six-year old to cry out and demand that his elder brother let him go.

 

...

 

Calhoun was working in the kitchen, dicing up some potatoes. His delicate and roughed fingers worked diligently in the kitchen. 

 

The oversized shirt he wore had its sleeves rolled up so it wouldn’t get dirty. After all, this shirt belonged to the king. The iron bracelets he wore, clanged against the wooden surface as he worked. They were on tight, a price for using magic.

 

He paused, startled when tanned arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him to his chest. Calhoun huffed lightly, a faint on his lips.

 

“Good morning your Highness,” He mused as the tattooed king rested his head on his slave’s shoulder.

 

“Mmm... morning,” the dark blue haired royal nuzzled his face into the other male’s shoulder, sending shivers down Calhoun’s spine.

 

“Still sleepy?”

 

“Woke up feeling cold,” was his response, “come back to bed.”

 

“I’m cooking _your_ breakfast.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Boxty,” he replied, grabbing another potato

 

“Mmmm sounds good,” the king muttered before shyly nipping his neck, “not as good as you.”

 

Calhoun shivered, “you’ve already had your fill you- Ouch!” 

 

He hissed in pain when he nicked his finger. Huh, deja vu.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yeah,” he replied with a sigh, moving his finger to the sink to prevent blood ruining the starchy potatoes, “I’ll be fine just as-“

 

King Cunobelinus had gone off. Calhoun raised an eyebrow at the absence before the tattooed male came back to patch up the cut. The enslaved male wondered why the king would even bother to patch up for him, after all, he could do it himself. 

 

The king came back with a bandaid and went to fuss over him, grumbling something about being more careful. Once the finger was patched up, Cunobelinus took the finger and pressed it again his lips.

 

The blue-haired male felt his face heat up slightly.

 

“O-oi why’d you do that for?” He muttered.

 

“Can’t I do that?”

 

“Erm...”

 

Though the incident was familiar to him, at the same time... 

 

It was different.


	3. Warm on a Cold Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alter doesn’t usually sleep but when you get a sudden chill, there’s nothing like a nice warm cuddle session can’t fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is inspired by one of my favorite artists!
> 
> The post that inspired this: https://www.deviantart.com/keyhof/art/Cu-Alter-Scetchdump-2-774398641

Cu Chulainn Alter walked along the dark halls of Chaldea. It was night and currently, his Master was resting along with the rest of the Servants. He, however, did not sleep--for he was a Servant and Servants didn't need sleep. But everyone did anyway, probably because it was just nice or to not disturb the Master and the Chaldea staff. Of course, this made it boring but it didn't matter to him--he just needed to kill any future enemies.

Cu Alter stopped in front of the window, revealing nothing but a snowy wasteland outside of the walls. The wind blew harshly, sending powdery white snow flying through the air. He didn't go out the doors and away from Chaldea because that would be stupid. When you show off so much skin, you'll freeze.

Since he's a Heroic Spirit, a Servant, he couldn't get sick--right?

A shudder went up his spine at the thought as if feeling the cold and harsh mountain wind against him. Perhaps he could lay a while and warm up a bit. Alter turns away from the window, feeling even colder just by looking at it.

Let's not make haste. He knew exactly who he was looking for and he was sure that the Servant wouldn't mind him crashing in. In fact, Alter was absolutely positive that the Heroic Spirit would be fine with it.

...

The door opened to reveal the Caster version of his light counterpart asleep. He was curled up, all cozy and warm, with a wolf at the foot of his bed. He stood there for a second, before removing the hood from his shoulders and tossing it to who knows where. Alter will pick it up in the morning.

He went to the edge of the bed, where Caster's back faced him. The sound of the Berserker Alter getting into the bed made the other stir. The Caster counterpart made a soft sound of confusion, lifting himself up a bit and turned his head to see his altered counterpart. Caster muttered something along the lines of, "Oh, it's just you," sleepily before laying back down.

The wolf had lifted its head when Alter's arrival and simply moved up a bit to provide some warmth with its fluffy white fur. The Berserker lets out a soft sigh at the warmth radiating from the Caster's sheets, shifting in the bed to make himself comfortable. His large tail hung off of the bed, as there obviously wasn't enough room for two Cu Chulainns, the wolf, _and_ his tail to fit. The bed was already cozy enough that having the tail added to the mix would make it crowded and uncomfortable.

Already his Caster counterpart was asleep, back facing the Berserker once more. Alter wrapped an arm around the Caster's body before closing his eyes. It was so warm in this bed, he didn't want to get up. Sleep it is.

...

Cu Alter had no idea how long he was asleep but it certainly was enough for the Caster that slept next to him. The Berserker grumbled, reaching out blindly for the Caster's arm, his shirt, or anything part of Caster he could grab really. His clawed fingers wrapped around a piece of cloth and down the Caster went with a startled grunt as his body was pulled to the tired altered Cu Chulainn. Said Cu Chulainn wrapped his bulky arms around the Caster to imprison him. With Caster being a natural heater, how could one not make him stay?

No worries, eventually the two of them would get out of bed.

...Eventually.


End file.
